


New Man

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Divide Album ÷ [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Breakups, F/M, Instagram, Jealousy, Late Night Calls, Phone Calls, Social Media, fake social media, no bleached arsehloes here, post break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Late night calls, stirs something in Tom





	New Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic series based on songs from Ed Sheeran’s divide album

The party was in full swing. The music was loud and thumping against the small apartment walls as the guests danced and chatted through the night. Tom entered late, greeted by his old friend Ben who he hadn’t seen for a couple of years as work had kept him busy. Upon hearing he was back in town he was immediately invited via Haz who still kept vehemently in touch with the old gang.

He got circled at the door and it took him a good ten minutes to get fully into the party and finally get a drink.  He got settled in the kitchen, near the drinks table, with Harrison and the two chatted with people they had grown up with. He was in a lengthy discussion with Haz when he spotted her. It had been months since he had seen her last. Her hair, now dyed and shorter than before and her winter paleness had long since changed into a bronzed summer tan. She was dressed unusually for her, her typical style replaced with heels and a tight bodycon dress. She was headed to the fridge for another drink, paying attention to her phone before she looked up and spotted him stood there. Her eyes went wide before she regained composure and said, ‘hey tom.’

‘Hey, Y/N,’ Tom said with an awkward smile as they walked to meet each other and embraced one another in a one-armed hug, ‘how are you?’

‘Good, good,’ she said, ‘I saw your new film. It was great, you were really amazing.’

‘Thank you. So, you know what I’ve been up to what about you?’

‘Not much. I got a new job.’

‘That’s great,’ he said, the conversation started to taper off before Haz intervened providing them with topic matter. As it picked up they got back into the swing of things easily, both realising that they had actually missed the other since their split. That was until a hulking human came over to them and wrapped his arm around Y/N’s waist giving her a kiss on the temple.

‘Hey babe,’ he muttered, ‘thought you were getting us a drink?’

‘I was…’ she muttered looking at the man feeling increasingly awkward as she looked to tom and said, ‘I just got chatting. Adam this is Tom, Tom this is Adam…my boyfriend.’

Tom swallowed as he eyed up the man. He was tall, around 6ft and well built. His raging biceps were packed into a much too small polo and his jean shorts left his tanned legs bare all the way down to his ankles where he wore no socks under his boat shoes. His hair was perfectly stiff, the amount of product in it overwhelming. Even though Tom thought his outfit douchey, he couldn’t help but think he was attractive, if all conventional.

‘Hey man,’ Adam said outstretching his hand to Tom who took it and shook it, ‘nice to meet you. Everyone said you were coming, the spiderman, right?’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Tom replied noting the embarrassed look that Y/N now wore, ‘so you and Y/N?’

‘yeah,’ Adam said, ‘we’ve been going out for a few months and- ‘

‘-Hey babe, Tom probably doesn’t want to hear about our boring life, right? Sorry,’ she murmured as she moved out of his grasp and pulled him with her, ‘we’ll not bother you too much.’

And then she was gone. Though Tom saw her infrequently through the night but his mind was filled with her. With her new man. They seemed totally unmatched, thinking of the girl he knew though she seemed not to be that girl anymore. Earlier than planned Tom ducked out of the party and headed home where he curled up in bed and put the telly on. He wasn’t watching anything in particular instead he opted to scroll through his Instagram feed. Soon enough though his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself typing her username in and opening her account. Pictures flooded his retinas and he looked at every one. She certainly had changed. When they were together she was the type of girls that read books and loved nothing more than to slob out on the couch with him and a film. Now she seemed to everything opposite. Photos of her at the gym almost every day, vegan food pictures, posing half nude, trying new makeup looks and so much more. It was as if she were an Instagram model trying to show her life off to the masses. He was careful not to double tap, the threat of liking any of her pictures and alerting her to his sad life at half one in the morning was not his idea of fun. That was until he found a picture of him. They were on a beach date looking at each other loving as if they were something out of a magazine.

Tom couldn’t help himself. He clicked the link to his Instagram and fell down the rabbit hole. He couldn’t help but judge him. He didn’t know it but the Instagram gave him an insight like never before. By 2am Tom new almost everything about Y/N’s new beau.

He was a Personal Trainer with amazing abs.

He definitely plucked his eyebrows.

He spent £500 on one pair of jeans which coincidentally looked like every single other pair of jeans he owned for much cheaper.

He and all his friends went to Malaga last year. And the year before. And the year before that. (They drunk beer all day for a week and he still had abs like that, a fact that Tom was secretly jealous of)

Tom couldn’t take it anymore. He was filled with jealously but as he saw pictures of them together he grabbed a hold of himself and forced himself to think logically. She was with someone else and that sucked but he had to get a grip. She was happy, at least he hoped so and therefore he needed to accept that and get on with his life. He’d tried to put it behind him before now he could do it again. Throwing his phone down on the bedside table he sighed and forced his eyes closed  but opened them just as it pinged less than a minute after.

The phone rang and Tom knew he was making a mistake but he clicked it on anyway.

‘Hey,’ she said in a low voice.

‘Hey. You okay?’

‘Yeah,’ she sighed, ‘no I don’t know. I just can’t sleep; this bed is too big all on my own.’

‘I thought you went home with Adam?’

‘Nah he went out with his friends, I’m all alone.’

Tom swallowed. Was this actually happening? Was she trying to booty call him?

‘That’s too bad.’

‘Yeah,’ she said, ‘I can’t sleep in an empty bed. You remember, right?’

Her voice was laced with a giggle and Tom could feel his body respond instantly but he couldn’t so he said, ‘Y/N why did you text me?’

‘What do you mean?’ she said defensively.

‘You call your ex-boyfriend at two in the morning after not seeing each other for months while your boyfriend is out?’

‘So?’

‘So that’s not exactly normal.’

‘I just wanted to catch up what’s wrong with that! Whatever,’ she said sounding as if she were going to hang up.

‘Don’t hang up! Look all I’m saying is that yeah I enjoyed seeing you tonight at the party and I’m glad you’re with someone else if he makes you happy but this Y/N isn’t the girl I knew.’

‘Yeah well, I’ve changed.’

‘I know. Old Y/N would never booty call someone in the middle of the night while her boyfriend was out,’ he said and though his words were cutting he knew he was right.

‘You don’t know what you’re on about.’

‘Maybe not,’ he sighed, ‘look I’m going to go. It was nice talking to you.’

‘Yeah.’

‘And Y/N?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I don’t know what you’re looking for and I’m not trying to ruin your week but you’re so different with him. I don’t know if you’re happy or not I’m not trying to pry or anything. Just remember you don’t have to be with someone just to be with them or change yourself just to keep them. Okay?’

He listened for a response but he only heard the click of the phone going off and hanging up. With a sigh, he placed it down deciding to go to sleep.

_I don’t wanna know about your new man,_

_Cause if it was meant to be,_

_You wouldn’t be calling me up trying to fuck,_

_Cause I’m positive that he don’t wanna know about me._


End file.
